X-raying the female breast for tumors presents problems due to the various sizes, shapes and thicknesses of the gland. In the past a soft vinyl, flexible pouch provided with an air valve housed the X-ray film. After the film was inserted into the pouch, the pouch was vacuumized to extract all air and thereby prevent air pockets. The pouch was then placed under the mammory gland. The pouch assumed the contour of the gland. A mammory machine exposed the film after the X-rays passed through the gland. It was discovered that small tumors located in various areas of the mammory gland remained undetected by the X-rays. It was the positioning of the breast upon the soft cassette that misaligned the breast in relation to the X-ray machine which allowed small tumors to go undetected.